onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pandawarrior/Devil Fruit Super-Tournament: Group F
Yes, I know it's about six hours late. Yes I know it's full of filler devil fruits but anyways, here is Group F of the Devil Fruit Super-Tournament: 'Previous Groups' *'Group A ' *'Group B ' *'Group C ' *'Group D ' *'Group E ' 'Introducing the contestants:' * Atsu Atsu no Mi:'''The '''Atsu Atsu no Mi is an anime only Paramecia type Devil Fruitthat gives the user the ability to produce and control vast amounts of heat. Atsu comes from Atsui which means "It's hot" in Japanese. It was eaten by Don Accino.[ *'Hiso Hiso no Mi:' The Hiso Hiso no Mi, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to understand the heart of an animal or in other words allow him or her to "speak" (Without words, telepathically) to animals. "Hisohiso" means "whisperingly". It was eaten by Apis. *'Goe Goe no Mi:' The Goe Goe no Mi is an anime-only Devil Fruit that allows the user to create beams of sound that look like energy beams by shouting. "Goe" is a variation of "koe", meaning "voice" in Japanese. It was eaten by El Drago. *'Horo Horo no Mi:' The Horo Horo no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to produce ghosts. "Horo" is the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "Hollow", referring to the user's ghost-like powers. It was eaten by Perona. *'Nemu Nemu no Mi:' The Nemu Nemu no Mi, can make anyone fall asleep. It was eaten by Noko in the game only. *'Goro Goro no Mi:' The Goro Goro no Mi is a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows user to transform into electricity at will as well as control it. "Goro Goro" is the sound of thunder. It was eaten by Enel. *'Mero Mero no Mi:'The Mero Mero no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows a range of attacks which use emotions of lust or perversion to transform opponents into stone. "Meromero" is an onomatopeia of "to fall down drunk," including being overcome with emotion such as love or lust. It belonged to the World Noble who fed it to Boa Hancock. *'Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard:'The Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard (ネコネコの実 モデル：豹（レオパルド） Neko Neko no Mi, Moderu: Reoparudo?) is a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows a person to transform into a leopard-human hybrid and a full leopard. "Neko" means cat and the fruit is the first, and so far, only Neko Neko no Mi model to be shown in the manga. It was eaten by Rob Lucci. *'Kachi Kachi no Mi:' The Kachi Kachi no Mi is a movie only Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the body of the user to be harden and heat up body temperature. "Kachikachi" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for stones knocking one another to create fire, a reference to the heating up power of the fruit. I The fruit was eaten by Bear King. 'Voting' (Votes stay open until 19:00, 06.07.2011, top 4 of each group advance) The poll is closed the advancing Devil Fruits are: * Horo Horo no Mi * Goro Goro no Mi * Mero Mero no Mi * Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard Feel free to leave any comments and suggestions below! 17:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts